In a conventional registration type voice recognition system, an utterance to be registered is uttered once, the utterance is compared with a pre-registered standard pattern, and when it is determined that the utterance differs from (is unlikely to be confused with) the standard pattern (pre-registered vocabulary), registration processing is performed (see Patent Document 1, for example).